Cheaters
by kandisi
Summary: When Mohinder becomes suspicious that Sylar is cheating on him, he enlists the help of Cheaters licensed investigators to help him. *Is* Sylar cheating on him? If so, *who* with?


**Title:** Cheaters  
**Author:** Sapphire17  
**Pairings:** Mohinder x Sylar, read to find out the rest!  
**Rating:** Hard PG  
**Summery:** When Mohinder becomes suspicious that Sylar is cheating on him, he enlists the help of Cheaters licensed investigators to help him. *Is* Sylar cheating? If so, *who* with?  
**Warnings:** Mild language, mild season 4 spoilers  
**A/N: **...And so I finally decided to write this... I guess you can tell I really like "Cheaters", eh? Well, on with the fic! R&R, please! Pretty please?

**Cheaters**

Mohinder Suresh sits before a camera, sighing as he does so.

"So I have a boyfriend... Sylar, and he's... changed..." he speaks, sighing still more, "He was already a deranged psychopath when we met, but that's not what I'm concerned about. I think he might be... _cheating_ on me... I just want to know two things: one, _is_ Sylar cheating, and two: if so, _who_ with...?"

*

**Investigation day two...**

Sylar walks down the street, until he comes to a bar. He goes inside of the bar, and sits down at one of the booths that is next to the large, translucent windows.

Sylar cast a glance at his watch, like he is waiting for someone... and soon, that someone arrives.

A medium height brunette sits down across from Sylar, and they lean in across the table to kiss one another.

The two stay there for awhile, ordering drink after drink. It isn't incredibly long before they are both intoxicated. The young man who has joined Sylar is laughing up a storm, drinking another margarita. He suddenly gets on top of the table, on his hands and knees, and crawls over to Sylar, kissing him on the lips once again.

The two then leave the bar, and catch a cab. Cheater's licensed investigators follow the two back to the young man's apartment, where he and Sylar get out of the cab, and go inside.

*

**Investigation day four...**

Sylar is at the fair, walking through the colossal crowd of people.

At a cotton candy stand, he once again meets the young man from the night before, who cheaters licensed investigators now know to be 'Peter Petrelli'. Peter and Sylar lean in for another sweet kiss – a further sign of Sylar's unfaithfulness – before the two pull apart, and head over to the Farris wheel.

The happy couple waits in line for about five minutes, before they finally board the Farris wheel. Once seated upon it, the Farris wheel starts up, and as the two go up into the air, their lips lock once again in a heated kiss as arms wrap around one another.

The Farris wheel comes to a halt, and Peter and Sylar exit it. The two then head over to get some pretzels, where a strange tattoo artist spies on them with eyes that are about to pop out of his head and Peter grasp Sylar from behind and begins to tickle him.

As the night goes on, the two get in line for the rollercoaster. Once aboard it, the rollercoaster starts, and as the carts go downhill, Peter and Sylar grasp onto one another in a tight squeeze.

Once the ride is over, the two proceed to exit the park. Cheater's licensed investigators once again follow Sylar to Peter's apartment, where the two go inside, and stay for the rest of the night.

*

**Investigation day seven...**

It's late at night, and Sylar has just finished killing someone.

Afterwards, he walks over to Peter's apartment in disguise as Nathan Petrelli, only it's really Sylar underneath. Once he's reached Peter's apartment, he once again enters the building, and doesn't come back out.

Cheater's licensed investigators further show Sylar's unfaithfulness through this recorded phone call...

Sylar: "Hey Mohinder, how you doing babe?"

Mohinder: "I'd be doing much better if you were here with me. Where the hell are you, anyway?"

Sylar: "Um... I'm on my way to see Danko. We're working together, you know?"

Mohinder: "Well are you coming back to my apartment later tonight?"

Sylar: "Actually, we're going to be really busy tracking down Tracy Strauss, so I doubt it. I'll see you tomorrow, though."

Mohinder: "That's good. Well, see you then."

Sylar: "Bye, hon."

Mohinder: "Bye."

Sylar does not re-emerge from the apartment building until daybreak, and he looks _extremely_ satisfied and pleased with himself.

*

**Investigation day eight...**

Sylar and Mohinder Suresh are standing outside Mohinder's apartment building, where the two kiss passionately, embrace for a brief moment, and then, Mohinder gets into his cab and prepares for a long days work. Shortly thereafter, another cab pulls up, where none other than Peter Petrelli gets out. Peter shoves Sylar against a nearby vehicle, and begins to ravish his form, kissing him deeply.

The happy couple then gets back into Peter's cab, and takes off, where Cheater's licensed investigators follow them to a gay nightclub. The two proceed to go inside, where Cheater's licensed investigators follow them inside.

Peter and Sylar order a few hard drinks and have a few shots of Rumpleminze, before the two hit the dance floor and begin dancing together.

Then, none other than Peter's brother, Nathan Petrelli storms up, punching Sylar in the face. Then, he grabs Peter in attempts to drunkenly kiss him, before Peter pushes Nathan away using telekinesis.

Sylar then stands up, and shocks Nathan using what appear to be bolts of fluently blue lightening. Peter comes between the two, and convinces Sylar to discontinue the fight, kissing him softly.

Peter and Sylar leave, hail a cab, and take it back to Mohinder Suresh's apartment where they go inside.

Peter leaves just before Mohinder gets home.

Cheaters licensed investigators are more than sure they have enough evidence to declare this case closed.

*

**The Confrontation...**

Mohinder Suresh and Joey Greco are standing outside of Mohinder's apartment on the sidewalk, where Joey gets out a video camera.

"Now Mohinder," Joey begins, "You contacted us because you were afraid that your boyfriend, Sylar or 'Gabriel Gray', was cheating on you. Well Mohinder, here's what we've found-out for you..."

Mohinder nods, his eyes set on the video camera.

"Now," Joey says, "It starts out with Sylar going to a bar, as you can see here. He sits down, and waits for a few minutes, before another young man sits down and joins him..."

"Peter...?" Mohinder questions, appearing bedazzled, "Well, maybe they're just... hanging out as friends... Yeah, this doesn't prove anything. Sylar and Peter can't _stand_ one another."

Joey nods back. "Then, as you can see here, the young man, who cheaters licensed investigators identified as Peter Petrelli, leans in across the table and presents Sylar with a rather delectable kiss..."

Mohinder puts one hand over his mouth, staring at the video camera. "I... see..."

Joey continues. "Then, you see them here at the fair, where the two meet by a cotton candy stand, before they go over and get in line for the Farris wheel. Once upon it, the two make-out heatedly as the ride proceeds."

Mohinder's jaw drops. Sylar was SO dead...!

Joey continues once again. "Then here, we see Sylar go into Peter Petrelli's apartment building, where he stays the entire night. A couple days later, we see the two again here, at a local gay nightclub, where they drink and dance together. Then Peter's brother gets involved, and punches Sylar in the face, before he then tries to snog Peter, only Peter resists and shoves him away using telekinesis. Then Sylar attacks Nathan, before Peter intercedes and gently kisses Sylar on the lips, convincing him to cease the fighting. The two then head back to YOUR apartment, where they go inside, and Peter stays there until right before you get home..."

"Ugh!" Mohinder curses, stomping the cemented ground, "I can't believe this! And in MY bed no less...? Sylar's in BIG trouble!"

"Well you're in luck," Joey speaks, looking into Mohinder's dark, brown eyes, "He and Peter are at that same bar we first saw them in, together, right now. Would you like to confront them?"

"Yes, absolutely," Mohinder replies with a nod of the head, "Let's go."

Mohinder gets into Cheater's van, along with Joey, and Cheaters is off.

They soon arrive on scene at the bar, where Mohinder angrily steps out of the van, and makes his way into the bar...

Mohinder storms up to Sylar and Peter, slapping his hands against the table.

"What the **** are you doing here with this bitch?!" Mohinder screams.

Sylar blinks as the bar fills with numerous camera men.

Oh ****.

"Mo-Mohinder!" Sylar gasps, "I swear it's NOT what it looks like! Peter and I were just having a few drinks together, that's all!"

"That's ALL?!" Mohinder yells, shoving Sylar in the chest, "I've seen it all! You two have been ****ing each other, behind my back!"

Sylar stands up. "No we haven't!"

Joey then walks up with the camera in hand. "Isn't this you?"

Sylar blinks again, then growls angrily. "What the **** is this ****? You've been having us followed?"

Then, Peter stands up. "Face it Suresh, you've lost him, he's mine now! Maybe if you had learned to **** like a man and gave him what he needed it wouldn't have come to this!"

And then, Mohinder punches Peter in the face, before the security guards have to rip Mohinder off of Peter.

*

**The Conclusion...**

Sylar and Peter storm out of the bar, where Mohinder follows them.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Sylar! Are you gonna leave with that piece of white trash?!"

Sylar shakes his head. "No... I'm... I'm going to leave with you, baby..."

"What?!" Peter screeches, getting in Sylar's face, "What about me?!"

Sylar then whispers something into Peter's ear, before Mohinder tries to attack Peter once again.

"I'm leaving," Peter huffs, going out into the street where he hails a taxi cab, "Both of you can **** off and leave me the hell alone from now on!"

Sylar sighs, before he is once again confronted by one of his lovers.

"Why did you do this to me, Sylar?" Mohinder weeps, "I thought you love-hated me!"

"I do love-hate you," Sylar responds, wrapping his arms around Mohinder.

"Let's go home," Sylar whispers.

The two get into Cheater's large, white van, and then depart for Mohinder's apartment.

"Why did you do this? Why Peter?" Mohinder asks, sitting next to Sylar.

Sylar sighs. "It's sorta what Peter said... You never **** me, so I've been... going to Peter for sexual favours..."

"Oh gross..." Mohinder curses, "And if you want me to **** you, I'll do so when we get home. You've acted like a total bitch tonight, anyway."

"Alright..." Sylar again sighs.

The two arrive home, where they kiss passionately, and the case is closed.

*

**An unfaithful remembered...**

"Yes, I'm Hiro Nakamura," Hiro speaks, looking at the camera, "And I got caught cheating on my boyfriend Ando with my arch-enemy, Adam Monroe... I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did..."

Then, the video footage plays.

Hiro and Adam are at a local swinger's club, wearing nothing but robes that barely cover their bodies, when Ando storms in, enraged.

"Hiro, what the **** are you doing here with HIM?!"

"I... I... I..."

"He's my carp, of course," Adam replies.

"You ****ing son of bitch, Adam! You're going back into the ground now!"

Hiro teleports out of the building, maybe traveling through time, who knows?

"Well Ando," Adam begins, "Now that you and I are here together want to grab one of the back rooms? They have the best sex toys here."

And now, Ando socks Adam right in the jaw, causing Adam to topple over.

The video footage ends.

"All I can say is don't cheat," Hiro mumbles, eyeing the camera once again, "It's a bad decision. I was lucky that Ando took me back and didn't leave me for my sister... We've been together for years now and now that I'm, well... dying, I'd really hate for it to end this way. Adam's sorta dead now, too, though, which made Ando very happy... Now, Ando and I spend what time we have left together with one another," he speaks, smiling slightly, "Again, don't cheat. Unlike me, you can't travel back in time to fix it."

*

-End

**A/N:** I know, what the **** was that?

Please R&R! xD Good comments are welcomed, bad ones are NOT! :0


End file.
